Chocolate cake
by Author gula-gula
Summary: "chocolate cake buatan sa-chin itu enak aku ingin mencobanya lagi boleh kan ." sorry for bad summary , baca langsung aja gimana ? haha .


**warning** :

ini Cuma kisah fiksi yang aku buat , ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun apa lagi sampe di uangkan , NGGAK! , ooc , typo , gaje , dll . maaf kalo ceritanya kurang greget , kan saya bukan anak mad dog /jdug/ .

_an kuroko no basket fanfiction_

.

.

.

.

**Chocolate cake**

"aku tidak mau mencobanya satsuki ."

aomine menatap sekotak kue coklat pemberian momoi dengan malas ia bahkan menjauhkan kotak berwarna merah jambu itu ke ujung meja .

"mou dai-chan ! cobalah sedikit saja ."

Momoi merajuk meminta aomine mencoba nya ia ingin aomine memberi respon pada chocolate cake yang ia buat dengan susah payah itu semalam .

"itu tidak layak makan , kau lihat warna nya sangat hitam ."

Aomine memalingkan wajah nya memandang jendela kelas menatap lapangan sekolah nya yang kini mulai bersalju .

"a..aku hanya terlalu banyak menaruh coklat nya saja ."

Kepulan asap putih muncul dari dalam mulut momoi saat berbicara gadis itu kesal karna aomine tak mau menerima kue buatan nya dengan alasan yang masih tidak jelas .

Pandangan aomine kini tertuju pada momoi ia memandang gadis merah jambu itu dengan tatapan bosan seperti biasanya .

"aku tau kau tidak bisa memasak satsuki ."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Momoi berjalan melewati koridor sekolah nya ia melangkah sangat pelan , sengaja melakukan itu .

Memandang lurus kedepan momoi kembali mengingat betapa jahat nya perkataan aomine yang terus berputar-putar dalam ingatan nya seperti kaset rusak .

"_aku__tau kau tidak bisa memasak satsuki ."_

"_tau kau tidak bisa memasak satsuki ."_

" _kau tidak bisa memasak satsuki ."_

" _tidak bisa memasak satsuki ."_

"_tidak__bisa memasak ."_

"_tidak bisa memasak . . . ."_

Air mukanya terlihat berubah momoi menunduk memandang kosong sepatu yang ia kenakan , sebegitu buruk kah sesuatu yang ia buat hingga aomine tidak mau mencoba nya barang sedikit pun .

Momoi menghela nafas pasrah , membuka tutup kotak merah muda yang ia pegang melihat beberapa potong chocolate cake yang ia buat semalam warna nya memang sedikit hitam di beberapa bagian .

Tampilan nya memang buruk tapi setidaknya aomine mau mencoba nya walau sedikit , momoi kembali menutup kotak merah jambu yang tengah ia pegang menyimpan nya di dalam tas .

Pandangan momoi beralih keluar jendela melihat betapa banyak salju yang tengah turun saat ini , ia menggosok tangan nya dingin kepulan uap putih sesekali terlihat menguap dari dalam mulut momoi .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah pelan momoi seketika terhenti saat dirinya memandang kedalam sebuah kelas yang berada dekat dengan belokan terakhir menuju lantai dasar sekolah nya .

Sudah tak ada siapa pun didalam sana kecuali seorang anak lelaki dengan surai berwarna ungu yang tengah meletakan kepalanya malas diatas meja . momoi tau siapa itu .

Ia memberanikan diri membuka pintu kelas membuat seseorang yang tengah duduk sendirian itu terbangun dari posisi nya semula .

"mukkun tidak pulang ?"

Momoi membuka suara memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat pada atsushi murasakibara teman dalam tim basket nya, tentu saja momoi sebagai manajer .

"sa-chin .."

Suaranya terdengar pelan tatapan nya bosan seperti biasa , murasakibara kembali pada posisi nya semula ia seperti tidak dalam keadaan yang baik saat ini .

"kau baik-baik saja ?"

Tanya momoi pelan ia menghampirinya memperhatikan murasakibara dengan perasaan sedikit cemas takut-takut teman nya ini sakit tanpa sepengetahuan orang .

Murasakibara menguap menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar tangan nya kini kembali memegangi perut dengan posisi kepala masih menempel pada meja .

"ne, sa-chin .."

Momoi mencoba fokus mendengarkan ucapan murasakibara yang mulai melemah pelan , kali ini dirinya benar-benar dibuat khawatir .

"aku… "

Kata-katanya menggantung kala tubuhnya mulai duduk dengan benar sembari memegang perut nya "aku lapar …." Murasakibara melanjutkan .

"eh ?"

Momoi mulai bingung dirinya bahkan tak memiliki makanan ringan apapun yang bisa diberikan untuk pria dengan surai ungu dihadapan nya ini .

"b..bagaimana jika kita pulang lalu membeli sesuatu di maji burger ?"

Bujuk momoi dengan nada riang mencoba membangkitkan semangat murasakibara .

"perutku sakit , aku tidak akan kuat berjalan sejauh itu sa-chin ."

"Cuma sebentar kok , hanya lima belas menit ."

Murasakibara menatap melas pandangan nya lemas seakan tak ada tenaga yang tersisa sedikitpun hari ini , ia kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja memunggungi momoi .

Atas nama kasihan momoi membuka tas nya ia mengingat bahwa dirinya memiliki chocolate cake yang ia buat semalam hanya saja ia tak yakin jika murasakibara akan menyukai nya .

"aku hanya memiliki ini ."

Momoi menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah jambu keatas meja murasakibara dengan perasaan cemas , ia tidak yakin jika rasanya bisa diterima dilidah pria ungu itu .

Pandangan malas itu kembali terlihat menerima kotak merah jambu yang ditujukan untuk dirinya , murasakibara membuka tutup kotak merah jambu pemberian momoi hingga muncul beberapa potong chocolate cake yang menghitam di beberapa bagian .

"dan .."

Momoi menggantungkan kalimat nya ia menunduk penuh rasa sedih mengingat aomine saja menolak memakan nya apa lagi murasakibara yang notabene nya hobby makan dan bisa membedakan makanan enak dengan makanan yang tidak enak , momoi menghela nafas sedih .

"aku tidak yakin jika rasanya akan enak ."

Murasakibara tidak memperdulikan perkataan momoi yang ia butuhkan hanya sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya saat ini , udara dingin membuat nya benar-benar tersiksa dengan rasa lapar yang datang lebih sering .

Ia melahap dengan tenang tiap potongan chocolate cake yang ada didalam kotak merah jambu momoi menelan nya dengan sempurna dan tidak terlalu banyak protes .

Momoi memperhatikan dengan perasaan was-was ia takut jika murasakibara akan protes dan mengatakan bahwa itu tidak enak atau semacam nya .

Pria ungu itu memandang momoi datar ujung bibir nya terlihat kotor dengan beberapa remahan chocolate cake yang menempel .

"arigatou ne sa-chin ."

Momoi mengangguk "apa rasanya enak ?" lanjut nya .

"sa-chin mau ?"

Momoi menggeleng "untuk mukkun saja ." ia kemudian tersenyum lembut .

Murasakibara mengambil potongan terakhir dan memakan nya hingga habis tanpa protes macam-macam seperti yang aomine lakukan tadi pagi .

"aomine-kun bilang aku tidak bisa memasak dan dia tidak mau mencoba chocolate cake yang aku buat ia yakin jika rasanya akan sangat tidak enak ."

Momoi memandang kosong tembok putih yang ada di hadapan nya, ia tersenyum getir .

"ini enak , sa-chin pasti membuatnya dengan susah payah ."

Ucapan murasakibara menyadarkan momoi yang mulai tenggelam dalam lamunan nya tentang perkataan aomine .

Murasakibara tau jika momoi tidak bisa memasak dan kali ini ia coba memujinya memberi semangat lebih pada gadis merah jambu itu .

"hanya saja sa-chin terlalu banyak memasukan bubuk coklat nya ."

Kristal bening terlihat jelas menghiasi iris merah jambu momoi ia senang murasakibara menyukai chocolate cake buatan nya .

Murasakibara tau jika momoi sedih ia menatap momoi melalui ekor matanya malas , memastikan jika gadis di sebelah nya itu tidak menangis .

"ne sa-chin .. "

Lagi , kata-katanya menggantung dirinya mengeluarkan uap dingin berwarna putih saat nafas nya berhembus pelan .

"chocolate cake buatan sa-chin itu enak aku ingin mencobanya lagi boleh kan ."

Momoi mengerjap kaget dengan pernyataan murasakibara tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk dengan senyum yang memancarkan kebahagiaan sembari menyeka bulir airmatanya yang siap terjatuh kapan pun . ia tau jika murasakibara itu baik .

"arigatou ne mukkun .."

.

.

.

.

.

.

============OWARI============

Hiiii ^^

Thanks buat yang udah mau baca , maaf ya kalo pendek dan cerita nya kurang enak apa gimana gitu lah hehe~  
ditunggu reviewan nya ya sankyuuu~

Salam manis gula-gula 3 .


End file.
